


Broken Promise

by stormthegamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthegamer/pseuds/stormthegamer
Summary: "Don't leave me."So here's a little one shot story about NaLu! I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. :D Enjoy! ~Stormie





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't leave me."  
I woke up to someone struggling in my arms, my eyes slowly opening to see a blonde haired girl trying to escape my grasp.

"Natsu Dragneel! Why are you hanging on to me?!?" The blonde screamed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Luce, how was your sleep? Mine was great!" I lied, remembering the reoccurring nightmare I've been having. I smiled anyway, giving Lucy Heartfilia my signature grin. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. The Celestial Spirit Wizard looked at me with her golden brown eyes, and a sad look on her face.

"You were whispering things in your sleep again... are you crying?" I blinked and replied, "Am I?" Knowing full well that I was. Lucy took her thumbs and rubbed the tears away, then stood back up again.

"I need to take a shower, so no peeking." She grabbed her change of clothes as she headed for the bathroom. I ruffled my salmon coloured hair.

"Damn, that girl is going to be the end of me..." I hear the shower start and lay back down on Lucy's fluffy bed. I thought about how I could tell Lucy how I feel when I felt something shifting around at the end of the bed.

"Happy?" I called, looking down at the bottom of the bed. There I see a blue ball of fur curled up. I watch as the little blue head of a cat emerges.

"Natsu? I'm hungry, when is Luchee going to make breakfast?" The shower was turned off, and I hear footsteps. I look towards the bathroom to see Lucy walk out, already dressed.

"I'll make breakfast right now! what would you like, Natsu?" Lucy said, smiling.

"Pancakes and bacon, please!" I grinned and watched her as she went to make food, then looked to Happy who just sat there.

"How do I tell Luce that I like her?" I whispered. Happy looked at me with a snicker.

"You liiiiike her! I knew it!" He started laughing harder when I glared at him.

"Help me out, would you?!?" I begged, needing all the help I could get.

"Just tell her how you feel, Natsu. I'm sure she feels the same." Happy said, with a smile. 'He's right, I should just tell her.' I thought, wondering how I was going to tell her.

"Should I tell her now?" I asked.

"Tell who what?" I looked up with wide eyes to see Lucy, in the doorway. I felt my face heat up fast and saw Happy smirking.

"N-Nothing important!" I blurted out.

"I'll t-tell you later, 'kay?" I quickly put my hand over Happy's mouth, silently begging for for him tosh it up. He squirmed in my arms while Lucy looked at me suspiciously.

I just smiled nervously, hoping she didn't catch on. She rolled her eyes and spoke, "Well, breakfast is ready. Come before the food gets cold."

She walked away, and I let got of Happy's now purple face. He breathes in heavily before screeching, "ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME?!?" Happy hops off the bed, to go eat. I follow, feeling my belly rumble.

'Should I just kiss her? That would explain my feelings, wouldn't it? I hope she understands.' I thought, looking at the back of her head. I slowly made my way towards her, my heart pounding like crazy. I stood beside her, trying to feel brave.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned to look at me with wide eyes. I bring her closer, holding the small of her back. I lean towards her face, smelling the strawberries and vanilla from her hair and she stood there, probably wondering what I was doing.

'Or maybe she does know what I am doing. At least she hasn't moved away yet.' I closed my eyes, taking in the sweet smell of Lucy. I bring my lips to hers, my heart exploding when our lips meet. I kiss her gently, then pull away. I stand up straight and look at Lucy to see her reaction. I watch as silence takes over the kitchen, the only sound was my heart beating nervously. Lucy stood there with wide eyes, making their way up to my own onyx eyes.

'I just kissed Lucy... Oh my gosh. I just KISSED Lucy Heartfilia!!!' I started to panic, my face heating up quickly. I watch her as she starts to back away.

'No. What is she doing...' My thoughts trail off when she turns and goes out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I promise I won't."  
My mind went blank. I felt so broken. I want to go after her, to explain why I did that, but... I don't think I can.

'She will never forgive me. We we'll never be friends ever again. I ruined everything. This is all my fault.' I stand there, looking at the door that is still half open. I fall to my knees and let the tears flow.

"Natsu..." Happy looked at me with a sad face. He hopped off the table and curled in my lap. I silently cried in Lucy's apartment. After sitting there for a while with hot tears streaming down my face, I decide to go back to my own house. I stand up, Happy getting off my lap, and walk out the already open door.

'That's a first...' I thought, wiping my tear stained face with my scarf. Happy followed as I made my way through the city of Magnolia, taking the long route back to my place just to pass Fairy Tail, the Guild I belong to.

I don't go in though, because Lucy is most likely in there. I stand at the giant doors for a bit, listening to the cheering and happiness going on inside. I walk away, the laughter fading, and finally get to my own house. I walk inside to see a deserted bed that I haven't used in a long time.

'Never needed that bed when I always used Lucy's...' I lay down on the uncomfortable bed, thinking of Lucy.

"Natsu, you should do something to take your mind off Lucy; I know you're thinking of her." Happy curled up on one of the pillows beside me. I rolled over, groaning.

"Happy? What am I going to do now? Everything I'd ever really do is either with Lucy or for her..." I thought of how she had backed up. I feel the tears coming again, remembering how she left me this morning. I lay there with tears coming down my face and small whimpers coming from my mouth. Eventually I fell asleep. Time went by so fast that when I woke up in the evening.

"She promised... She'll come back won't she?" I spoke out loud, getting up immediately.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy said with a yawn. I held the doorknob and turned my head with a smile on my face.

"I'm going to find Lucy." I ran out the door as fast as I could, running through the dark streets of Magnolia. I could see the orange sun setting in the distance, with a blanket of purple covering the sky above. I bolted, watching the faint glow of the street lights coming on. I saw Lucy's apartment window come into view, and the door open up. I stopped.

"Lucy..." I whispered, as she saw me. We stood there, just staring at each other. I watched Lucy, and she slowly came closer.

'Wait, what? Why is she...' I stood there as she hugged me. My eyes widen when I realized she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to leave you." She whispered so softly that I almost couldn't hear her. Her head was pressed against my chest, and I stood there dazed.

'Lucy... Isn't mad at me?' I grinned, and took her shoulders. I pushed her back and wiped the tears away from her beautiful face. The fading sun made her skin glow, and I really couldn't help myself. I had the biggest smile on my face, because I was standing in front of the most gorgeous girl ever.

"I promised I'd never leave you. B-But I did. I-I was scared, and s-shocked. I didn't m-mean to run away like that..." I hushed her, and said the words I've been meaning to say ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"I love you, Lucy." I stand there, smiling and Lucy smiled back.

"I love you too, Natsu."


End file.
